


Bittersweet

by helsinkibaby



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>November is a bittersweet month for Josh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> One million words 100 in 100 prompt : wish you were here

November is a bittersweet month for Josh. 

Sure, there are some great memories. The first Bartlet campaign, the rush of seeing a dream realised. The re-election, a mixture of elation, relief and pure incredulity. 

The first Santos campaign, the joy of another dream realised. Well, two really - holding Donna in his arms was a dream all of its own. 

That's where the bittersweet comes in. 

Much as he loves being Chief of Staff, much as he loves holding Donna and their squirming bundle of joy-slash-terror, much as he loves his life, there's a gap that can never quite be filled. 


End file.
